


Sex secrets

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario and vodka is not a good mix. Especially when he reveals the secrets of his sex life to his team mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex secrets

Marco groaned once he pulled up outside Bastian's house, he had agreed to accompany Mario at one of Bastian's parties. The only problem is, Mario is a terrible drunk, that means Marco can never have anything to drink in fear Mario will throw up in a plant, seriously injure himself or blurt out secrets of their sex life. Mario does the latter often.

“Mario! And you brought Marco” Robert exclaimed excitedly and pulled Marco into a big bear hug, Marco hugged him back but he still hadn't entirely forgiven him for leaving Dortmund and scoring against them. 

“Yes, Hello Lewy” Marco forced himself to smile.  
“Hello Lewy” Mario smiled so wide, showing off all his teeth and his cheeks going a little pink in the process of it. 

“Hello Mario, glad you could make it and oh you brought your boyfriend! His cock need warming or something?” Bastian laughed like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard. Marco rolled his eyes in response but Mario laughed with him. 

“Parties through there, help yourself to any drink even you Dortmund boy”  
“Actually, I'm not drinking”  
“You're such pussies at Dortmund, get drunk and enjoy yourself”  
“No, i'm driving” 

“Come on Marco” Mario whined impatiently and pulled the older man's arm. Marco didn't bother to wait for a response from Bastian and followed Mario into the living room. 

“You sit here and i'll get us something to drink” Marco nodded and sat down on the sofa next to an all ready too drunk Thomas Müller. 

“Marcooooo” Thomas slurred “You not play Bayern”  
“No, i'm with Mario” Marco managed to make sense of Thomas' drunken speech.  
“Sorry Marco, he's such a light weight” Manuel sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend.  
“It's ok, Mario's just as bad” 

“Come on Thomas, let's get you home” Manuel pulled on Thomas' skinny wrist.  
“But it's only early” Thomas pouted.  
“Should have thought about that before you started on the whiskey”  
“But I want to stay and have more whiskies”  
“If you come now, i'll let you have an early night” Manuel winked and licked his lip which indicated that could only mean one thing.  
“I'm coming” Thomas jumped up off the sofa and followed Manuel outside of the room.

Mario returned a few seconds later with two glasses in his hand.  
“I didn't know what to get you, so here a lemonade” Mario pressed a tall class into Marco's hand which had a pink curly straw and an umbrella inside of it, Mario paid a lot of attention to detail and Marco liked that about him.  
“Thank you” Marco smiled. “What are you drinking?”  
“Vodka and coke”  
Marco groaned “You know Vodka goes straight to your head” 

“Leave him alone, were not party poopers at Bayern” Jerome called from the other end of the room.  
Marco rolled his eyes “Ok, but if he throws up, you're cleaning it up”  
Mario giggled “I wont throw up”  
“No you will just reveal our most intimate secrets” Marco muttered under his breath. Mario just smirked because he knew that wouldn't be a lie. 

“This party is boring” Dante exclaimed once everyone was in the room.  
“Let's play pin the tail on the Dortmunder” Philipp Lahm said jokingly. Jerome was laughing so hard he fell off the arm chair. 

“Eso no es agradable” Juan said, who is currently sat on Xabi Alonso's knee.  
“Pepe? What did he say?” Bastian asked, Pepe being the best German speaker of the three of them.  
“He said, that's not nice”  
“Aww, the puppy thinks we would actually do it”  
“Stand up Marco”  
“Fuck off” Marco snapped 

“No hurt my man, I need him to stick it up me later” Mario piped up spilling half a glass over himself, making Marco blush heavily. 

“In your mouth or your ass?” Jerome asked just because he couldn't resit.  
“Leave it out” Marco snapped  
Mario giggled “I'll take him in my mouth first, get his big dick all wet and spit slick then he'll shove it up my ass”  
“Can you not Mario?”  
“Why?” Mario turned to face his boyfriend “You going to tie me up and punish me again? It's ok I like that” 

“You tie him up?” Bastian enquired.  
“Yeah, so what? You gave me the idea”  
“Calm down Marco, I was only joking” 

“Anything you don't like Mario?”  
Mario gulped down the rest of the glass and nodded “Don't like taking two things at the same time”  
“Shhh” Marco whispered under his breath.  
“Two thing?”  
Mario giggled again “You know, a dildo and Marco's cock. That hurts”  
“Right?”

“You ok Marco?” You look a little flustered  
Marco was just about to respond when Mario chipped in “This sex talk gives him a boner, he wants me now” Marco face palmed.  
“Maybe you should get the little whore home” Jerome laughed dramatically “I'm joking, look after him”

“Come on Mario”  
“Coming” Mario hiccuped and stood up on shaky legs, all most falling over. 

Marco wrapped a hand around Mario's waist and helped him walk out of the living room.  
“Wait, I feel sick” Mario broke away and dropped to his knees vomiting disgusting liquid into Bastian's house plant. Marco couldn't help but chuckle, he knew it.

Marco helped Mario into the passenger seat of his car and quickly buckled in the younger man and made his way over to the driver seat and started the car. The drive back to Mario's was only a short one, he didn't live too far away from Bastian. Soon enough he had pulled up on the street outside of Mario's home. 

“Come on” Marco said impatiently, Mario wouldn't get out of the seat.  
“No”  
“Fine, sleep in the car”  
“Carry me to bed please”  
“you're heavy”  
“Please”

Marco took Mario into his arms with great difficulty and walked him over to the front door. He had a key for Mario's front door and unlocked it with great difficulty, Mario having fallen asleep in his arms.

Eventually Marco had carried Mario up to the bedroom and lowered the younger boy onto his feet. 

“You need to be punished”  
Mario smirked “You going to tie me up and fuck me?”  
“No, naughty boys don't get sex”  
“Huh?”

Marco let out a little giggle while he pushed down Mario's jeans and boxers with one move and let them pool around his ankles. Marco soothed his hand over the tan skin of Mario's ass then unexpectedly lifted his palm and brought down a hard slap. Mario whined and pushed his ass back, So Marco hit his other ass cheek this time with the same force. Eventually Marco had resulted to whacking the skin with five hard slaps on each cheek until the whole of his skin had turned a burning red. 

Marco pulled of his t-shirt and dropped his jeans onto the floor and climbed into the double bed, leaving Mario dumbfounded. 

“Hope you're not planning on sleeping on your stomach”  
Mario whined and pulled off his vomit stained t-shirt and climbed into bed next to Marco.

“I love you” Mario whispered into Marco's ear.  
“I love you too, even though you reveal our secrets to everyone” Marco pressed a kiss to Mario's cheek “Your ass will get what it deserves tomorrow”


End file.
